Something to Figure Out
by KuroMitski
Summary: Ren knows his feelings, but Kyoko is either unsure of how she feels or turning a blind eye to it. Will the weird actions of their boss bring them together? I don't know so read and review and I guess we'll both find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neither this manga/anime nor these characters belong to me. (Trust me you'd know)

I'm just playing with them for a bit. _Picks up Ren doll and makes it kiss Kyoko doll. __**See?**_

**Something to figure out.**

"Miss Mogami?" Someone asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Uh… the chief asked me to hand you this." The guy handed her a folded up piece of paper before nearly running away. It was as if he was afraid of getting hit… like he had gotten hit many times in the past. As Kyoko opened the piece of paper, she could see why. The chief certainly had never been very sane in his words or his up keep for the time she had known him… miniscule as it was. _Love is not something you can find by just searching, it's something you fall into without noticing…That being said; please report to the Beachside Café at exactly 8:00 P.M. _Is what the paper read.

"What kind of…" she checked her watch. _7:30. _"lunatic!" She had precisely ten minutes to get out of her ridiculous pink uniform into something partially decent and still show up on time. She slipped on something and had exactly five seconds to call a taxi.

Ren Tsuruga was waiting in front of Beach side Cafe eyeballing the time his phone displayed on the screen 8:05 it read. Ren had arrived exactly five minutes prior, not one minute too late, nor one too early. He had been waiting five minutes for whoever this person was will a big bouquet that his boss/uncle had shoved on him. Oh, he should have just kept quiet…he knew how his uncle was; he knew it…but…

**Flashback 7:00 P.M.**

** "**_How was work today?" His uncle had asked. If Ren had been thinking straight he would have said 'fine' and kept it at that, but he had been greatly annoyed today…as would anyone who was a hot, famous, single, rich man who just happened to have to make a guest appearance in a normally only women show….needless to say, he wasn't in the most stable of conditions._

_ "Horrible. I was bombarded by a million different questions by a million different women that I don't even know."_

_ "Isn't that normal?" his uncle asked._

_ "It would have been if they had asked normal questions but they had to ask __**private**__ questions."_

_ "Like what?" his uncle made the mistake of asking._

_ Ren got a ghostly look on his face. "I don't want to talk about it. Seriously those women looked at me as if I were a piece of meat, if I had stayed there a minute longer they might have raped me! (A/N Who hasn't thought about it?) Just because I'm single… do I look like I don't have someone I care about?" he mumbled._

_ "Aha! You admit that you like her!"His uncle shouted in glee._

_ "Her who? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said with a nicely hidden blush on his face. His uncle caught it, of course. _

_ "That settles it! Take this bouquet and go to Beachside Café. Be there at exactly 8:00."_

_ "Uncle…" Ren growled._

_ "This is an order! I didn't ask you if you wanted to do it!"_

_ "Fine." And with that, Ren slunk off. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ren knew his uncle and if he was right the one to meet him would be one Miss. Kyoko Mogami.

^.^ Review and sorry for it being so short….my head hurts! And yes I am known to be out of character… In my stories too! Not just me._ I'm not however known for my sense of humor. _Again **Review ****please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own these characters and am in no way worthy of the title of the person who created such unique personalities.

KuroMitski: Thank you everyone who reviewed and will review. I don't mind even if they are insults if you have a basis and truly believe that I have made a mistake somewhere because without being criticized, one will not know how to improve and everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. Thanks again for all of your support.

Something to Figure out. Chapter: 2

_Ren knew his uncle and if he was right the one to meet him would be one Miss. Kyoko Mogami._

As if on cue a taxi pulled into the restaurant parking lot just seconds after Ren had thought about it. One Miss Kyoko Mogami did step out of that particular taxi and at the sight of this one girl (woman?) Ren Tsuruga with his money, fame, and looks had to try harder then ever to conceal his madly blushing face.

To the average person Kyoko would have seemed no more than average herself. She wore a simple white dress, white heels, and absolutely no make up.(much to her dismay.) Ren, however, couldn't see her as average no matter how hard he tried- especially wearing that white dress. Ren was a man with experience, he knew all the places that women could look good in and the exact ideal for each and every place and without even trying, Kyoko had found one of the best possible things to wear and she was completely oblivious. Ren took her figure in. White was a good choice_ because_ it clashed with her orange hair and golden eyes- it brought _more _attention to them.(AND he LOVES her, just saying.)

"Hi, Tsuruga- san. What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked.

Despite his inner blush and rising heart rate, Ren managed an answer. "Hello, Mogami-san. It seems as if I am here to buy you dinner by order of the boss."

"Well in that case I think he just wants you to eat something decent." Kyoko replied. "But what is that bouquet for?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know if _what_ is the right word considering that they are for you." Ren replied while smiling and handing the bouquet to her.

Kyoko blushed slightly and accepted the bouquet. _Tsuruga- san sure is thoughtful._ Kyoko thought. _I didn't know if I was hallucinating or what when I saw him standing there. I know that I'm glad that he's here though. Must be because we're friends._

"Come on, let's go in." Ren said while opening the door for her.

While admiring Ren's gentlemanliness and thanking him for opening the door for her she couldn't help but think _O__r maybe it's something else like…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: La, La,La~ Thanks for the billionth time and please review… I enjoy reading reviews very much and, like usual, I'm sorry I'm incapable of writing long chapters.


End file.
